marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Knives (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = Mr. Howlett (step-paternal great grandfather, deceased); John Howlett, Sr. (step-paternal grandfather, deceased); Thomas Logan (paternal grandfather, deceased); Elizabeth Howlett (paternal grandmother, deceased); John Howlett, Jr. (step-paternal uncle, presumed deceased); Dog Logan (paternal uncle); James Howlett (father); Erista (paternal half-brother); Akihiro (paternal half-brother); Gunhawk (paternal half-brother, deceased); Saw Fist (paternal half-brother, deceased); Laura Kinney (paternal half-sister); Cannon Foot (paternal half-brother, deceased); Shadowstalker (paternal half-sister, deceased); Amiko Kobayashi (foster sister); Elias Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Frederick Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Frederick Hudson II (first cousin once removed); Truett Hudson (second cousin); Victor Hudson (second cousin); James Hudson (second cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Biological child of Wolverine | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Renato Guedes | First = Wolverine Vol 4 1 | Death = Wolverine Vol 4 12 | HistoryText = Origin The woman who would come to be known as Fire Knives was the daughter of Wolverine and a unnamed woman. Not much is known about the relationship apart from the fact that they had a child. Not much is known about Fire Knives's past either except that one day she was found by her half-brother: Daken in order to be used as a weapon against her own father. Daken then gave Fire Knives to a powerful criminal organization called The Red Right Hand which had a personal vendetta against Wolverine. The leader of this criminal Organization then tasked one of its member to train Shadowstalker at becoming an efficient assassin, Her training complete, she took the name of Fire Knives due to her weapon of choice, special knives that emit heat and appear to be on fire. The Mongrels She later joined the team lead by Gunhawk dubbed the "Mongrels". The team was created to eliminate Wolverine's friends, family and ex-girlfriends. Fire Knives worked with Shadow S., Gunhawk, Saw Fist and Cannon Foot who tracked down Wolverine's current girlfriend, Melita Garner. They found her working in the San Francisco Post building. The team headed into the building taking out the security on the way. When they found and attacked Melita they were shocked to find her with a Skrull Sonic Disruptor, which she fired at the team. Melita gets away from the team with the mutant shape shifter Mystique's help. Gunhawk returned to report to the Red Right Hand of their failure, and they decide to proceed to their next target in the nation of Madripoor. Fire Knives and the team arrived in Madripoor and travelled through the city to find the Princess Bar. They entered and massacred the bouncers and staff, but Tyger Tiger intervened when Gunhawk tried to open a certain door. Gunhawk told Tyger that "Logan is in hell" and burns down the room filled with mementos and possessions which Wolverine had accumulated over his long lifetime. Tyger asked why they were doing this, and Gunhawk replied that Wolverine had made his and the rest of the team's live a living hell. After the deaths of Cannon Foot and Shadowstalker, Fire Knives and Saw Fist decided to face Wolverine together. They were given a chance to surrender peacefully but decided to fight him instead. Wolverine bested them in combat, and in the end they decided to kill themselves. It was after all the Mongrels died that Wolverine found out that Fire Knivesand the rest of the Mongrels were his children, which devastated him. Fire Knives alongside the rest of the Mongrels was buried by Logan afterwards. It's unknown if Fire Knives was aware that Daken was her half-brother and Logan her father, as the Red Right Hand and Daken only told her what was necessary to make her fight and die against her own father. | Powers = | Abilities = Fire Knives is a trained mercenary with excellent martial arts knowledge and other combat skills. | Strength = Average human who engages in intensive exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Equipped with flaming knives that also emit heat. | Notes = Fire Knives choose her name due to her weapon of choice, special knives that emit heat and appear to be on fire, but it is unclear if this related to a mutant power or not. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Logan Family